


Bound Wish

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Edgeplay, Gags, M/M, Sub Hunk (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: Hunk finally gets his wish to be bound with more than just cuffs as Keith takes good care of him for the night.





	Bound Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandhoney/gifts).



> This ficlet is the result of my second drabble giveaway for reaching 300 followers on Tumblr! The winner was the wonderful flowersandhoney who wanted some soft bdsm for their favorite couple! And now for safekeeping, I'm making sure the drabble gets posted here as well. As always, I thank my winners for their awesome suggestions and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ta!

****

“Is that too tight?” Keith asks in his ear. “I can always re-tie it.”

Hunk shifts a little and tries pulling at the ropes. Tight and rubbing against his soft skin. He was so sure there wouldn’t be enough rope for this but…Keith must have gone the extra mile to get lengths for him. There’s even excess, just in case that it’s too tight but in this case it's not. It’s perfect.

“Hunk?” Keith checks in. “I need a response.”

Hunk snaps his fingers twice. Everything is okay. No discomfort. If there had been Hunk would have just snapped once, since his mouth is occupied with a ball-gag. A comfortable one of his own design. Keith likes the way it muffles his noises of pleasure and Hunk never gets tired of having something firm in his mouth.

“Good,” Keith smiles as he looks him over. “Gonna take a picture or two okay? Since you never get to see yourself like this much.”

Hunk just nods as Keith snaps a few shots of him bound and on his knees on the soft bed. Normally, they stick with cuffs but Keith wanted to do something special for him. Hunk's always wanted to be bound by more than just his wrists and with all the rope Keith got now he’s finally got his wish.

Separate lengths for each of Hunk’s thick muscled legs to keep him on his knees and spread for Keith to see his thick cock. They haven’t even started really and already it’s stiff and curling.  Another length of rope is harnessed around his torso in a series of intricate knots. That part Hunk was really worried about not having enough rope for. He’s a big guy after all but Keith pulled through. More than enough to hug his body snuggly. And finally, his arms latched together with the last length and secured to a sturdy hook in the ceiling.

“You look great Hunk,” Keith says after he finishes the last picture.

He tosses the phone aside and lowers himself to sit on the bed. Keith runs his hands up Hunk’s thighs with a smile, caressing that his soft inner thighs as he creeps up towards his cock.

“Ready to start?” Keith asks and Hunk nods with an eager look. “Good. You know the rules. No coming until I say and if something hurts too much, snap once. We’ll stop for a bit and see how you feel.”

Keith takes Hunk’s cock in hand and begins stroking him slow and languidly. He’s fully capable of getting Hunk hard and dripping within minutes if he wants but when Hunk’s like this…he goes purposefully slow. Sets an agonizing pace to build Hunk up. He watches closely as Hunk’s face changes shades with his level of arousal and listens to every little sound he makes behind the gag to gauge how close he is.

When Hunk gets to the very edge, Keith takes his hand away and relishes in the weak noise Hunk lets out. He even tries to arch or thrust to chase that hand but with how he’s bound he can’t do anything about it. After the first try, he doesn’t attempt a second. He wants that approval after all.

Keith then kisses up his body, praising him for a job well done...so far. He spends a great deal of time kissing around Hunk’s neck and whispering things into his ear. So well behaved today. Not a needy slut at all. So good at holding back, he’s so proud of his good boy. Praise like that always warms Hunk to his core. 

“You stay good like this, and I’ll use your favorite toy on you,” Keith promises. “Three more edges…you can do that can’t you? Without whining? My good boy?”

Hunk nods eagerly, his eyes promising where his words can’t. He’ll be good. So good. Nothing like last time when Keith kept him waiting all week. A horny desperate thing willing to rub his cock on anything he could to get off. Nothing like how he writhed and moaned and begged for Keith to let him come. Keith let him but only by humping his leg. Being bad doesn't get him nearly as many fun things as being good does.

Three. Three more edges. And they are a test in every ounce of self-control he has. Keith strokes him while licking at his nipples with the first one. The second edge, Keith gets down low, between Hunk’s legs, just barely ghosting his tongue over Hunk’s slit as he strokes. Hunk makes weak noises all the while but nothing close to the cloying whining he did last time.

“So good,” Keith praises as he fingers Hunk’s ass open with his last edge. Already he’s up to three fingers and Hunk hasn’t rocked on them for more even once.  “Ready for my cock, Hunk?”

Hunk nods fervently, his face an inferno of heat and drool slipping down his chin from the ball gag in his mouth.  Keith retrieves the strap-on from the drawer and fixes it in place.

Hunk designed it himself just for Keith so he can enjoy fucking Hunk as much as Hunk enjoys it. Not only does it have a huge cock but on the inside, there’s something for Keith too. That part slips perfectly into his wet cunt and the straps grip tight to his hips with no room for error. It even reacts to all of Keith’s vitals. It knows when he climaxes and reacts accordingly by releasing a load of synthetic come from the dildo.

Keith releases Hunk's arms from the overhead hook but doesn’t untie him. Just pushes Hunk over onto his stomach and takes his position behind him. As he presses his cock into him Hunk makes weak noises and trembles with excitement. Keith’s fingers delve into his hair and tug hard as his hips snap forward making them both moan.

“So good for me,” Keith praises, his face flushing with each thrust. Every thrust results in a low-frequency vibration that brings Keith closer to the edge himself, courtesy of Hunk’s design. “You can come whenever you like but know that I won’t stop. Not until I come too.”

Hunk knows, oh how he knows. He came too early once and Keith kept going, fucking him through the overstimulation until Hunk was a shaking, panting, and mewling mess on the bed. Begging for Keith to stop but never using his safeword. He knows better now and holds off until he’s certain Keith’s close himself.

They manage to come one right after the other with perfect timing. All thanks to that working up earlier. He hears Keith’s breath go short and clipped and he knows. Feels that strap-on release a load when Keith throws his head back with a ragged moan and Hunk whines, coming in thick spurts into the sheets. Sheets they’re going to have to change after this.

Keith unties him and cleans him up while giving him soft kisses. More praise that has Hunk smiling.

“Told you the ropes would hold,” Keith says when they’re sufficiently clean. “Want to do it again next week?”

“You mean, be at your mercy and tied the ceiling as you torture me with sweet sweet bliss?” Hunk asks and then chuckles as he leans in for a kiss. “Of course, Keith. Anytime you want me…I’m yours.”


End file.
